


Marvel Preferences and One-shots

by Socially_Awkward_Alice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Imagines, Light Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Preferences, Reader-Insert, boyfriend scenarios, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Alice/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Alice
Summary: This is my first post on this website, so I'm sorry for doing anything wrong.





	1. Introduction

Hi! I'm Alice. This is my first book. The reader is a girl, unless I'm requested to do a boy!readerx character oneshot and/or preference.

Now ground rules:  
•Feel free to comment, like, and follow me.  
•I am fine with constructive criticism, but please don't be mean in the comments. This is as I said my first book and I want it to go smoothly.  
•You can request characters, one-shots, and scenarios.  
•There will be swearing, so beware.  
•Smutty scenarios and/or one-shots are iffy. I'll only do them if asked.  
•Please try to request what you want like scenarios and characters. I will do it, if you ask.

 

I don't own anything. That is it! Most of this will have to deal with The Avengers, since I'm more familiar with them. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Job You Have

y/n- your name  
m/n- middle name  
l/n- last name  
h/c- hair color  
h/l- hair length   
e/c- eye color  
f/c- favorite color  
(height)- how tall you are  
f/f- favorite food

Steve Rodgers  
Agent of Shield

Tony Stark  
An Avenger

Bruce Banner  
Professor at MIT

Natasha Rominoff   
FBI Agent

Clint Barton  
Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Thor Odinson  
Bruce Banner's Assistant

Loki Laufeyson  
Doctor

Peter Parker  
Your a library assistant (Your studying to be a book editor.)

James "Bucky" Barnes  
9th-10th grade History Teacher

A/n: How was it? What should I do next? Should I add Pietro and Wanda Maximoff? By the way, I put in this preference because you meet your boyfriend/ girlfriend through your job. I will make a how you meet preference chapter, but I didn't want to right now. Thanks and see ya!


	3. Nicknames

Steve Rodgers  
Yours- Steve was old-fashioned, so ,of course, he called you darling, sweetie, and honey. Simple.

His- You call him a plethora of different names you call him. It depends on the mood your in. Normally, you call him love, dear, and Cap. But if you want to tease him, you call him old man 'Merica and Capsicle. 

Tony Stark  
Yours- Isn't obvious? I mean it's Tony Stark! He calls you baby, babe, sweetheart, and sexy. Only when something is serious, is when he uses your real name.

His- You call him handsome, babe, and sexy. Just the normal stuff.

Bruce Banner  
Yours- He doesn't see the purpose of nicknames, but on the rare occasion, he calls you beautiful. Simple, short, and sweet.

His- Unlike him, you have a list of names you call him. Examples: genius, Einstein, Doc, and Brucey. You rarely use his real name and he found it weird and slightly annoying at first, but he learned to love it and sometimes he even found it cute.

Natasha Rominoff   
Yours- She calls you mini Hulk. Mostly because when you get really mad you smash things (Yes, you have anger issues. So does the the oh-so-lovable author.) and she finds it cute, since your so tiny. (If you aren't, I'm sorry. Now you are.) 

Hers- She is the ginga ninja. The reason is, is because she always sneaks up on you, scares you, and one day, it slipped out. Simple as that.

Clint Barton  
His- My sparrow. (Get it cause it has arrow in it and it's a bird... Ok shutting up.)

Yours- Robin Hood and birdy. Pretty self-explanatory.

Thor Odinson  
His- Lady, my queen, and love. Classic, adorable, and high class nicknames.

Yours- Thunderhead, Mr. Lightning Bolts, and Blondie. You tease him all the time, but if you want to be sweet you call him sweetheart and my king.

Loki Laufeyson  
His- My adorable mortal and my queen. He finds you adorable (for a mortal) and he thinks of you as his queen. (**cough cough** Writer is cliché as fuck.)

Yours- You normally call him Loki, but you also use my king, when your happy or you want to make him happy, and, when your mad at him, my deer. (Get it 'cause the helmet. I'll shut up now.)

Peter Parker  
His- My little editor. Your striving to become a book editor and Peter is happy and confident in your dream.

Yours- Spidey, the nickname you use usually, my genius, when you want to be sweet and nice, and web-for-brains, when you are mad at him or you are teasing him are the nicknames you call him. 

James "Bucky" Barnes  
His- Dollface, doll, and darling. (Sorry if none of this are original.) 

Yours- You just call him Bucky. 

A/n: How was it? I am adding Wanda and Pietro.


	4. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff Catchup

A/n: Before we get started I would like to clarify that Pietro's and Wanda's girlfriends are twins as well and they both have wings (yes, kind of like Angel from the X Men). Pietro's girl has white wings and lives a semi-normal life as a non-superhero and Wanda's has black wings and is a superhero, but both are still close. Any questions? Good. 

Pietro Maximoff

Job You Have  
Your a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. Your in college to become chief.

Nicknames  
Yours- Angel and love dove. You are a mutant with white wings, so it was easy to choose a nickname for you. 

His- Speedy and speed demon. Once again, easy and simple choice.

Wanda Maximoff

Job You Have  
Your an Avenger 

Nicknames  
Yours- My raven and (to make you mad) Castiel. You might regret showing her the show, Supernatural. (**cough cough** Supernatural fans will get this. **cough cough**)

Hers- Usually Wanda, but when you want to cheer her up you call her Glinda the Good because sometimes she has times when she thinks she's going to hurt someone with her powers and she's afraid and you want to remind her that she is a good person and plus she liked the character, when you both watched The Wizard of Oz together. (I liked this one.)


	5. How They Find Out About the Comic Character You Are Related To

Steve Rodgers 

Your uncle is Agent Coulson. 

Steve knew all along that he was your uncle, but it took the agent five weeks into the relationship to put two and two together, but when he did...

You and Steve were hanging out at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters and who would happen to see you both, but your Captain-America-obsessed uncle. "Y/n? Steve?"   
"Yes, uncle," you reply.   
"You guys are... friends?" He asks, amazed.  
"Yeah. We're a little more than friends. I mean we are a... ah... couple," Steve says awkwardly. 

"A couple of what...?" he asks hoping that he was going to hear what he really wanted to hear.  
"A couple like... girlfriend and boyfriend... couple," I say, confirming his hopes and prayers.  
"Oh. Ok. Give me a second," he leaves the room, but you both hear, "Yes! Thank you! My future nephew-in-law is the Captain America! My niece will be y/n Rodgers!"   
"Is he joking?" Steve asks.

"No."

"Oh," Coulson pokes his head back in and says, "You brake her heart and I'll have to learn what another one of those top secret weapons do. Ok, have fun, you crazy kids!"

Tony Stark

You're Bruce Wayne's younger sister. (Yes, I'm including DC characters. Is that bad?)

Tony had no idea you were Bruce's sister and Bruce didn't know you had a boyfriend, until...

You were at Bruce's mansion chatting with Alfred, when, "y/n? Someone's here," you hear your brother say from the other room. 

Walking in, you see Bruce and... Tony in the Ironman suit. "Hey," Tony says, "Natasha told me where to find you. Batman is your..."  
"Brother. Really? A Stark?" Is the only thing Bruce says before disappearing into his study.

"You are Batman's sister?" he asked.   
"Yes. He is and on behalf of the whole bat family, I will say that if you hurt her in anyway, I will let the robins out on you," Alfred says behind you. 

Bruce Banner 

You are Hank McCoy's daughter. 

They always knew about each other: Bruce knowing, since he met you that you were Hank's child and you telling your dad about Bruce, but they have never met each other, until....

You and Bruce went to an exposition this weekend and who were you to bump into, but your father. "Y/n? Is that you? Is this the famous Dr. Bruce Banner? Good to meet you," your father said, shaking Bruce's hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. McCoy. I was wondering, when I'd be able to meet you," Dr. Banner responds politely, "Isn't this the part where you tell me to not break y/n's heart?"

"Oh no! If you break her heart or hurt her, you will have to worry about Storm (Storm and you are really good friends.) tracking you down," he says calmly. Bruce noticeably pales. "But, of course, I trust your smart enough to know that, right?"  
"R-right!"

"Well, good to see you," Hank waved and walked away. "Well it was nice for you to meet my dad," I say positively.  
*gulp* "Yeah, I guess..."

Natasha Rominoff 

Your brother is Jason Todd (Red Hood). You hadn't seen him, since you were 10 years old because you were put into foster care, while he lived on the streets.

You and Nat were having dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. (Yes, I have an obsession with the Cheesecake Factory, but who doesn't love cheesecake!) At the end of the night, Natasha seemed to be distracted and unfocused. "Nat, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

Natasha quickly responds with a yeah. I quickly pay and we leave. Natasha starts looking around and I had had enough. "Okay, what is wrong? You've been all squirrelly and it's making me nervous. Did I do something wrong?" I ask emotionally.

"Okay. I saw a man at the restaurant watching us and he is following us," she mutters, barely audible. We keep on walking, until he gets nearer and Nat grabs him and I kick him in the groin. He grunts and falls. I see his face and it's one I hadn't seen, since I was a kid.   
"Hey, y/n," he mutters in pain, "I missed you."

"Jason! Why were you stalking my girlfriend and me?" I ask confused.  
"Girlfriend? I was in the city and I wanted to see what you were up to," he explained, still in pain. Natasha was confused.  
"Who is this, babe?" she asked me.

"Natasha, this is my brother, Jason Todd. Jason, this is my girlfriend, Natasha Rominoff," I introduced, "What happened to you? Where have you been?"   
"We should catch up sometime. Here's my number," he says as he hands me a piece of paper and turns to Nat, "Natasha, was it? Treat my sister like a queen, got it?"

"Yes. I promise I will," she says, smiling down at you and taking your hand.   
"Okay, we better be going. See ya, Jase!" I yell, waving.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, missy," Natasha says, still smiling.

Clint Barton

Black Canary is your sister.

Clint actually didn't meet your sister when he found out about her being your sister. She simply just came up in conversation. A conversation that went something like this.

You and Clint were training together and let's just say you were kicking his ass. "How are you this good? It can't be because of just training a lot 'cause you are probably the laziest person ever," he says slightly amused. (Sorry if you aren't lazy. Writer Alice is.)  
"Simple my sister is awesome at hand-to-hand combat and when we were little, we would wrestle all the time, so it was either be pinned all the time or learn how to fight," I state simply. 

"Who the hell is your sister? Does she work here?" Clint questions.  
"She's Dinah Blake-Lance. She doesn't work here, but she lives in Gotham City. I think people call her Black Canary or something," I say nonchalantly. (Stay chalant! Young Justice fans, where are you?)

Clint looks surprised for a few minutes, then starts to speak. "Your Black Canary's sister? Black Canary has a sister? Why didn't you tell me? I-I have you met Green Arrow?" he asks freaking out. (In my mind, I think he would idolize Green Arrow. Or at least, like him.) 

"Yeah. I've met my sister's husband. He's nice," I say, not really knowing how to respond to his outburst of fanboy(ing?).  
"Oh my god, oh my god. I think I'm dying. Is the room spinning? Oh god, can I meet them?"

"I don't know? I'll have to ask if they will come up and it's a long drive from Gotham to New York," I say.  
"Please?" 

**sigh** "I'll see what I can do."

Thor Odinson

Your cousin is Spider-Man.

You and Thor had been a couple for 2 months and you both were happy. You hadn't thought about telling Peter about your boyfriend yet and he didn't know about it. Until he came to The Avengers Tower to talk to Bruce. 

You and Thor were talking and eating poptarts together and being all lovey dovey in the lab, since you were on your brake. The door opened reveling your cousin looking for Dr. Banner. "Y/n? Where is Dr. Ba- what are you doing?" he asked confused.   
"Hanging out with my awesome poptart-loving boyfriend. Why?" You explain, hugging Thor.   
"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? You have a Norse god as a boyfriend?"

"Yes! I forgot and yes!" You exclaim. Peter stared at Thor and you. Finally, he spoke.  
"I think you will be a very good couple," Peter compliments and Thor and you smile at each other. "But if you hurt her!"   
"Oh here we go again," I mutter.  
"Or break her heart or kill her or are the reason she is dead or make her feel bad about herself or-"

"OK! I think he gets it," you say before he rants on and on about the negative things Thor would never do to you.   
"Does he?" he asks, glaring at poor Thor who was confused on why Peter was making these accusations, but answers anyway.  
"Man of webs, I would never do anything to harm y/n in anyway. I shall treat her like the queen she is," Thor explains with so much emotion, you almost cry.

"Ok, but if she tells me that you did something wrong to her, I swear I'll-" Peter threatens, but is interrupted by me saying,   
"Ok, ok. Didn't you have to find Dr. Banner?"

"**le gasp** That's right!" he says running out of the room looking for the scientist, "This discussion isn't over!"

Loki Laufeyson 

Bruce is your uncle.

Bruce and Loki knew nothing about each other, which was probably for the best, since they were not too fond of each other. Nevertheless, I at least wanted them to know about each other, so...

You were dragging Loki through Stark Tower towards Bruce's lab. "My queen, what are you doing?" Loki asked (FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!). 

"Want you to meet someone. Well you already know them, but it's more like I need to tell you and this person something," I rambled. We finally got to the lab and opened the door.   
"Y/n!" "Uncle Bruce!"

"Wait! Uncle? As in the brother of your father?!" Loki exclaimed.

"As in brother of her mother. What are you doing with my niece is the better question," Bruce says coldly. 

"Well we are courted. We have been for three months!" "Courted? Three months? Y/n?" "Yes, she is kind and honest! Unlike you, you brute!" "The other guy beat you up for trying to enslave humanity and you think that makes me the brute?!" At this statement, I could see green tint in my uncle's eyes and I knew I had to calm him down. 

"Bruce. Loki. Please stop," I said firmly. They both stopped and I continued, "I wanted you both to meet, so you both knew about each other, not to scream and almost make you hulk out. Look uncle, I love Loki and from how I see it, he loves me, at least be a little happy for me. Loki, Bruce is my uncle, so please treat him with an ounce of respect because he is probably my only true family I have left. Please just get along for me?" 

*sigh* "Okay, my queen. For you," Loki sighed.   
"I'll try," Bruce said tiredly. After hearing that you and Loki went to leave the room, but Bruce stopped Loki. "You hurt her I will find out and trust me, I will have a code green. You think it hurt the first time? Well, you will have hell on your tail then and it won't be pretty," Bruce threatened.

"Well thanks, but I doubt you will have to worry-"

"Yes, yes I will. Now leave," Bruce interrupts. 

Peter Parker 

Your mom is Harley Quinn and your dad was The Joker. You were raised by your aunt.

Joker didn't know that you existed, but Harley did and she sent you letters, texts, and phone calls throughout the week, which you responded to each one 'cause you loved your mom with all your heart and you told her all about Peter. He had no clue about your parentage, until Harley decided on making a surprise visit to New York for a day to meet the sweet boy...

You and Peter were on the couch cuddling and watching The Princess Bride (If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it. It's awesome!), when **knock knock**. "I'll get it. You relax, web head," You say, getting up. Y/n look through the peephole to see your deranged, but still lovable mother. In surprise, you open the door. "Mom? What are you doing here? Don't you live in Gotham? What if Joker finds ou-" 

"Relax! It's so good to see ya all grown up! I came to meet ya boyfriend, Peter? Was it? I wanted to see if he was good enough for my sweet, funny, smart, amazin' daughta'! Plus I'm on the road with the girls! (Catwoman and Poison Ivy)" Harley squeals.

"Y/n! Who is- Holy-"

"Guess again!"

"Peter, this is my mom, Harley Quinn," I say smoothly. By that time, you were all sitting on the couch with the movie paused. "Your mom is Harley Quinn, so your dad must be... *le gasp* The Joker?" 

"Look, Peter. It's true, but I'm not a criminal like them. No offense, mom." "Non-taken!" "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," you end sorrowfully.

"It's ok. I still love you," Peter says excepting the fact that your mom and dad were psychopath killer clowns. 

"Awwwe! That was cute! But I still have to threaten ya! Y/n, could ya give us a minute!" You nod and leave the room, but not without shooting Peter a sympathetic look and seeing the fear in his eyes. Poor thing. 

"Ok, bub! Let's get one thing straight! I have gone through an abusive relationship with my puddin' and no matta' what I'm not gonna let that happen with my little angel in the otha' room! Ya lay a finga' on her in anyway she doesn't like, I will brake all the bones in ya body and shoot you so times 'til you can't move for a whole year ya got that!" 

"Y-yes!" 

"Well this was a nice visit!" Harley says happily. 

James "Bucky" Barnes

Talia al Ghul is your sister. 

You had distanced yourself from your family ever, since they started their evil doings. You didn't agree with what they wanted to do, but you still loved them and kept in touch. They respected your wishes of not being a part of their schemes. They occasionally checked up on you and everything was fine, until an enemy of your father's found out about you and want to pay you a "visit".

It had happened so quickly. You were shot in the head and were dying. Bucky couldn't help you and was in a state of anger, sadness and morning, that you couldn't see from your comatose state. James was at the point where he wouldn't leave your hospital bed's side. To say he would do anything to have you back to normal was an understatement, so when your sister, that you hadn't told him about walked in saying she could help, he was overjoyed.

Talia hadn't heard from you in a couple days, which wasn't unusual sometimes you wouldn't make contact in weeks, but something seemed off. Her fears were confirmed, when she went to check on you. Finally finding out what happened to you, she rushed to the hospital and to the room you were in to see a man with a metal arm sitting next to you. Confused, she asks him, "What are you doing with my sister?" Which he replied emotionally with, "Sister?   
Y/n never said anything about a sister."

"Funny, she never said anything about a disabled oaf, but here you are morning her," she sassed back, getting James mad.   
"Look, lady. I'm her boyfriend and I love your sister. Why didn't she tell me about you? Or something?" he asked genuinely confused why you didn't tell him about your sister.  
"We don't have the closest relationship, but I must get her healed. If you allow me to take her , she can be back to normal." I seemed to good to be true to Bucky, but he had to take a chance. For you. 

(Time Skip to after Talia heals you in the Lazarus Pit)

Bucky didn't understand how, but you were fine after Talia helped you and he didn't question it. But he did ask about your family. Let's just say he was surprised.

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

A/n: This is when they find out Pietro and Wanda's girlfriends are sisters. Is that okay? Comment!  
P/g/n - Pietro's girlfriend's name   
W/g/n - Wanda's girlfriend's name 

P/g/n and w/g/n wanted to get together to met each other's significant other. So guess where you went to lunch. Yes, the Cheesecake Factory because p/g/n works there and gets 10% off the meal. 

You and Pietro were at the restaurant early, waiting for the other two people they were to have lunch with and Pietro was nervous.   
"Do you think should've dressed up? Do you think she will like me?" he asks, nervously.  
"You look fine. She will love you, if you just be yourself and remember she's bringing her girlfriend." After a few minutes, Pietro went to the bathroom. 

"P/g/n! How are you?" W/g/n appears with a pretty brunette next to her and excitedly while hugging you introduces you to the woman, "This is Wanda Maximoff, my girlfriend."  
"Maximoff? Say do you know a Pietro Maximoff, by chance?" I ask.  
"Yes. That is my brother. Why?" 

"Wanda?" Pietro asks, after running back to the table, "You're w/g/n's girlfriend?"   
"Yes," Wanda answers.  
"Wow! What are the odds?" W/g/n asks amazed.   
"Well. Who wants to eat?" P/g/n asks.  
(This one wasn't very good.)

A/n: I'm sorry this was so long. Remember to request!


	6. TV Shows You Watch Together

Steve Rodgers  
I Love Lucy

Tony Stark  
Game of Thrones 

Bruce Banner  
Grey's Anatomy

Natasha Rominoff   
Criminal Minds

Clint Barton   
Arrow

Thor Odinson  
Vikings

Loki Laufeyson  
Sherlock 

Peter Parker  
The Big Bang Theory 

James "Bucky" Barnes  
Once Upon A Time

Pietro Maximoff  
The Flash

Wanda Maximoff  
Supernatural


	7. Where You Went and What You Did on Your First Date

Steve Rodgers

Where: A cafe for breakfast   
What: Eating, talking, you constantly getting compliments from him, him being a cute, little gentleman, and him paying for the coffee, but you paying for the food, since you insisted.

 

Tony Stark

Where: Why, one of his infamous parties, of course!  
What: To dance, drink, and maybe (most-likely) make out a little (a lot)

 

Bruce Banner

Where: Lab  
What: To science some shit, him teaching you things you never knew, and you later on falling asleep in the lab, so he puts a pillow under your   
head and a blanket over you 'cause it was cold in the lab.

 

Natasha Rominoff 

Where: The Bar  
What: To drink, to get drunk, and to have drunk the whiskeys (and have fun and talk)

 

 

Clint Barton

Where: Some Fancy Ass Restaurant With Lobster (To A Nice Dinner at an Expensive Restaurant)  
What: To eat like the f-ing queen and king, him saying at first, he would take care of the check, but saw it and asked if we could half and half it, and going to an arcade cause the night was young and didn't want to go home so early and why the hell not! Even tho you guys looked weird, playing Mrs. Pacman while in dressy clothes.

 

Thor Odinson

Where: The Kitchen of the Avengers Tower  
What: Eating poptarts and talking about our feelings (No really I want to do this with Thor), him being kind and supporting you when you ranted, him explaining his bother situation to you, you both sharing happy memories and funny stories together, and you both talking all about yourselves.

 

Loki Laufeyson 

Where: A Ball That He and You Crashed  
What: Danced, talked, laughed, got thrown out, him carrying you back home, when you were tired, and him kissing your forehead, before he set you on your bed in your apartment and you secretly being awake the whole time.

 

Peter Parker

Where: Your Apartment Kitchen   
What: Studying for your English test on Gone With The Wind, but you don't want to and insist that you both needed snacks, so you and Peter start to bake maple whiskey cupcakes (This is a real kind of cupcake. Search it up. It is awesome and I love it. I bake it a lot with my mom and sister. Trust me it is heaven! By the way, you both are 21 years old, so you can drink.), you both end up making a mess and getting drunk, Peter and you using cute and some dirty pickup lines here and there, Peter drunk idly singing Beatles songs and you trying to do an impression on Chewbacca, and finally having twin hangovers the next morning.

 

James "Bucky" Barnes

Where: On the couch of the Avengers Tower  
What: To watch comedies (I recommend Blades of Glory or The Heat or Tammy.), cuddle, laugh, him falling asleep eventually waking up from a nightmare, but is calmed down by you telling him it was okay and that you were here, and the team finding you and him passed out on the couch, cuddling  and being the cute couple you both are.

 

Pietro Maximoff

Where: The New York Park  
What: Running, walking, talking, "Why are you so slow?" "I don't know. Why are you so abnormally idiotic?", him slowing down for you, him picking you up and running with you in his arms 'cause you were "going too slow", and grabbing a bite to eat at the end of the date.

 

Wanda Maximoff

Where: Going to the Bookstore and Coming Back to the Avengers Tower  
What: At the bookstore, you and Wanda bought books for each other, then came back to the Tower to cuddle with cups of hot chocolate, reading, crying into each others arms when something sad happened, gasping when you figure something out, laughing at a funny moment, or awing when a cute couple moment happening in the book, and eventually falling asleep. (I gave this one a lot of thought 'cause it's my dream date.)


	8. Famous Person They Get Jealous of

•Steve Rodgers•

Zac Efron 

•Tony Stark•

Leonardo DiCaprio

•Bruce Banner•

Logan Lerman

•Natasha Rominoff•

Jennifer Lawrence 

•Clint Barton•

Jenson Ackles

•Thor Odinson•

Liam Hemsworth 

•Loki Laufeyson•

Benedict Cumberbatch

•Peter Parker•

Ryan Reynolds 

•James "Bucky" Barnes•

Sebastian Stan (Damn that adorable creature named Sebastian Stan.)

•Pietro Maximoff•

Evan Peters

•Wanda Maximoff•

Emma Watson

A/n: I'm thinking about adding a character, but I don't know who. I'm thinking Sam Wilson or Harry Osborn or Wade Wilson or Scott Lang or T'Challa.


End file.
